A Different Reid
by Chanelx
Summary: Reid was abducted three years ago to become a male prostitute. He was given drugs to make sure he cooperates and is now, once again, addicted. The team is given a case which appears to be about the same persons that took Reid. Will they find out and save him from those men and the drugs, or is Reid too far gone to be saved?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first Criminal Minds fanfic and I hope you'll enjoy it. Also, my native language isn't English, so I'm sorry for any mistakes!**

 **This story basically is about Reid. He's been missing for three years now and it turns out he was abducted while going out with Morgan. The people who took him gave him drugs to make sure he cooperates with them. They use him as a male prostitute and well, he's completely different than he used to be. Explains the title, doesn't it?**

 **Prentiss is still in this story because I like her. Strauss is also still in this story because it was just convenient for me.  
This chapter is REALLY long and the other probably won't be as long as this one, it just depends on when I feel like the chapter should end. This was just to kind of introduce you to the story and get the general idea of the team's case and what's happening with Reid. **

**If you like this chapter, please write a review and let me know!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

It was a quiet day, the team was working on finishing some files. Prentiss and Morgan were laughing at some new crime movie that recently came out. It was about the FBI, and they were laughing at how off the whole movie was. It was such a cliché, people had no idea how it really was.

Rossi and Hotch were in Hotch's office, probably discussing a potential case and JJ was in her office digging through files looking for a case. And Garcia, well she was in her office doing God knows what.

Hotch and Rossi entered the bullpen, calling them to the round table. When Hotch had a case, it usually came from high-level people. The mayor or something.

Garcia walked up to them and presented their case.

"Five bodies were found in Birmingham, Alabama. All were found disposed in a mass grave dug out in a barn. The barn is owned by John Shepherd, he's a butcher. He said there was a gross smell but he never thought much of it as there are many dead animals. He disposed the cadavers but the smell never went away so he went looking for the source and found five dead body's underneath the wooden floor of his barn."

She gave all of them a file and showed the disposal site on their whiteboard.

"First victim is around 20, male. He has yet to be identified." She showed multiple pictures of their first victim, who had been dead for at least four months. His body was already decomposing.

"Our second victim is Alan McDonough, male. He's 29 years old and has been missing for 8 years. He went out with some friends and went home with a lady, only never to return. The women's name is Jane Freedman and she has been questioned when he disappeared, but she said he went home around 6 am." She showed the picture of Alan, who's died also four months ago, and a picture of Jane.

Morgan instantly felt the guilt wash over him. This had happened to Reid. He forced Reid to go out with him, said he'd needed to loosen up a bit, so Reid went along, though unwillingly. Morgan got him drunk and he flirted with some girls –damn Reid was a flirt when drunk- and the next day he was gone. It was his fault.

"Victim number three, George Bailey, 35. Has been missing for 19 years. He's had some trouble with the law so the police assumed he ran away, as it's happened before." George's picture went visible for the others and he'd died two months ago.

"Victim number four, Cooper O'Hara, 23. He doesn't have any relatives nor friends, but he stopped using his credit card and phone since 2001. That means he's been missing for 15 years." Cooper died more than a month ago and his picture also showed up.

"And our last victim, Rick Montgomery, 20. He's been missing since about a half year and his father is a very powerful men in Alabama. He has assigned this case to us." He'd been dead for mere days so his body was still in good condition. Garcia also showed his photo.

"All died due to an overdose of Crystal Meth or GHB. The coroner said they've probably been using it for as long as they have been missing. The local police is thinking about a sex trafficker or pimp who uses male prostitutes." Garcia let Hotch take over from here.

"We will go to Birmingham, Alabama to investigate. Strauss assigned us to this case since Mr. Montgomery is a powerful man and also knows Strauss. Wheels up in 30 minutes." And the team all left, getting their go-bags and leaving to catch their plane.

* * *

In a little less than 4 hours they arrived in Birmingham. They got into their black SUV's and drove to Birmingham Police Department. They were welcomed happily.

"Hello, are you the BAU?" A small but very muscled man asked.

"Yes, I'm SSA Aaron Hotchner, and this are SSA Emily Prentiss, Derek Morgan, David Rossi, Jennifer Jareau and our Technical Analyst Penelope Garcia."

"Welcome, I'm Jason O'Malley. We've cleared a room for you, I hope it's alright." Hotch shook the man's hand and followed him to their set-up. It was a rather large room with a nice wooden table and 8 chairs and a whiteboard.

"It's perfect, thank you." O'Malley smiled and walked off.

Morgan put all of the victim's pictures on it with their information and a photo of the disposal site.

Garcia has put her laptop on the table and already searched for connections.

"Babygirl, you find something yet?" Garcia looked up at Morgan and shook her head.

"I know I'm brilliant but it's going to take a little more time than that, hot stuff." Morgan smiled at her and turned to Hotch, who started giving orders.

"Okay, Morgan and Prentiss, go to the disposal site and look if there might be anything that'll help up. JJ, talk to Jane, maybe something more happened the night Alan went missing. Rossi and I are going to talk to their relatives." They all left to do their tasks and Garcia furiously typed on her laptop, looking for possible connections.

* * *

"We know it's been a long time ago, but you do remember anything from what happened 8 years ago when Alan went missing?" JJ asked her, taking a sip of her coffee. Jane immediately shook her head.

"No! I have been questioned about him so many times and I'm really getting sick of it. It was 8 years ago! And I mean, I feel terrible that he went missing after he went home with me, but we just had sex and that's it! He left that night and I never heard from him again. I knew him for a few hours and we had a good time but that's it!" She took a deep breath to calm herself and went on quite a bit calmer.

"Okay, I know he's dead but I have no idea what happened after he left my home. I feel like it's my fault that he's dead, if he hadn't met me, then he may have never gotten kidnapped. Or if I allowed him to sleep her for the night…" She looked away from JJ and sniffed a few times and wiped some tears away.

"Jane, nothing of this is your fault. If this hadn't happened to him it would've happened to someone else. You can't blame yourself for this." JJ gently told her. This seemed to cheer Jane up a bit as she gave them a weak smile.

"Would you like some more coffee?" JJ politely declined.

"No, thank you. I need to go now." She shook her hand and said her goodbye before she went back to BPD.

* * *

Prentiss and Morgan looked around the barn. The bodies were already gone but they looked for something else. Maybe something left by the UNSUB. It was a long shot, but it definitely was worth to try.

"Morgan, come check this out." Prentiss said, fixated on the wooden planks lying beside the grave.

"Do you think there may be fingerprints from the UNSUB on those boards?" Morgan asked her while putting his latex gloves on. He asked one of the CSI guys to come and look at it. He took powder and a UV light and searched for fingerprints. It surprised them all when they were there.

The CSI guy immediately scanned the print and told them the results would be there soon and that he would send it to Garcia.

"Okay, can you send all the other information you find to her as well?" Morgan asked.

"Yes, of course." The man smiled and said his goodbye, so Prentiss and Morgan got back in their car and went back to the police station.

* * *

"Mr. Montgomery, do you have any idea how Rick went missing?" The man looked at him.

"No, he went out with some friends and he stayed away one or two nights after going out before, but when he wasn't back 2 days later I noticed the police, who of course couldn't find anything. Morons." He stood with his back to Hotch, drinking some Scotch while looking out of the window.

"Where does he usually go out?"

"At this club, Gatecrasher Birmingham. That's where they always go. His friends told me he met this girl and he would go home with her, but they didn't know her name or what she looked like." He sighed and walked over to Hotch, looking at him sadly. "I hope you can find the person responsible, Agent Hotchner. That's why I requested your team for this. You are the best. And I need you at your best. So go back, rest a bit, and continue working and stop wasting your time talking to me." And like that he's done. He drank the remaining Scotch and walked out of his office, leaving Hotch to let himself out.

* * *

They were all seated in their room, Garcia was waiting on the email with the results for the fingerprints. They all hoped it would lead them to their UNSUB so that they could close this case as soon as possible.

 _Ping!_

Garcia clicked on the email fast, opening it and looking at the results.

"It says here it are the fingerprints of Harold Oak. Let me look at his results for a moment."

She typed his name in and narrowed it down to three people.

"Three people left, but only one lives close enough to the place they go out and their homes. I think we may already have our guy, Hotch!"

So they quickly climbed into their SUV's and speeded to Harold's house.

"Harold Oak, FBI! Open the door or we will use force to open it for you." Hotch yelled through the door. No answer.

Hotch took a few steps back and let Morgan kick the door in. They methodically cleared every room but nobody was there. The team gathered in the living room and they put their gun's back in their holsters.

"Should we just wait until he comes back?" JJ asked Hotch, who shook his head.

"No, as soon as he sees something is going on he won't come back here. Especially if he's the unsub."

"I agree, let's go back to the station and we'll have 2 cops posted here." Rossi said.

They all agreed and stepped into their SUV's and drove off. They were hardly gone or the police officer who was stationed by Oak's home called them. Harold had returned. Hotch made a sharp turn an sped back to the house.

Harold was already arrested the moment they arrived and they stepped out of the vehicle.

"Good job, guys. You're taking him to the station?" The police officers nodded at Hotch so they went back to station.

* * *

They stood behind the glass, looking at their suspect. They'd decided that Hotch and Prentiss would go in to question him.

"We found your fingerprints on a crime scene, you know anything about that?" Prentiss asked him, Harold seemed to think for a moment but shook his head.

"Nope, know nothing 'bout it." He sat back in his chair, looking bored

"Where were you 5 days ago?" Hotch asked him.

"I was with some friends, drinking a bit."

"What are the names of your friends?" Hotch took a pencil in his hand and wrote the names down.

"We will question them, if you're lying we will prosecute you for the murder of 5 people." This seemed to scare Harold a bit, but he didn't say anything. Hotch an Prentiss stood up and walked out.

"Garcia, you got their addresses?" Hotch said.

Garcia, who was on the phone with Morgan was typing furiously.

"Yes, I got them. Oxhill Road number 12 and North Warwick Street number 5."

"Thank you, Garcia. Morgan and I will check out Oxhill Road, Prentiss and Rossi will check out North Warwick Street. JJ, the press is being impatient, tell them we have a suspect and some viable leads. No further comment." They all nodded and went on their way.

* * *

"Mr. River, FBI. We'd like to ask you a few questions." Hotch said to the man as he flashed his badge. The man looked a bit nervous but he let them inside.

"What were you doing 5 days ago?" Morgan asked him.

"Uhmm, I was with some friends. We were at a club."

"Which one?" Hotch asked him.

"Gatecrasher," He said, "We were just having some fun."

Morgan and Hotch exchanged a glance. That's the club where one of the victims was last seen.

"Do you mind if we look around?" Fitz River clearly looked uncomfortable now.

"Do you have a search warrant?"

"No, why? Do you have something to hide?" Morgan said, provoking the man a bit.

"No! Of course not!"

"Then can we look around?" Fitz was thinking, he wiped some sweat from his forehead.

"Well, ermm, okay then." Morgan and Hotch both stood up and looked around.

Hotch entered his bedroom. It was very tidy and not a thing looked out of place. Clearly Fitz wanted control. He searched the drawer and found a map of Birmingham with some places circled. He called Garcia and asked her to search if anything happened in those places.

It took a minute, but she clearly gasped. "Sir, that are places where people went missing."

"Okay, thank you Garcia." He hung up and turned around, only to stand face to face with Fitz River. He felt a hard blow to his head before everything went black.

* * *

Morgan opened a door that led to a basement. He walked down the stairs and with his flashlight he looked for a switch. He found one and was shocked at what he saw. Blood stains on the walls and floor and a chain that was attached to the wall.

He ran up the stairs and saw Fitz running outside. He ran after him and tackled him on the streets. He shouted in pain and Morgan cuffed him.

"You have the right to remain silent. Everything you say can, and will be used against you in the court of law." He took Fitz and put him in the back of their SUV. He locked the doors and ran inside looking for Hotch.

"Hotch!" No answer. He ran up the stairs and saw Hotch lying on the floor, a small amount of blood dripping from a superficial wound on the side of his head.

He sat down beside him and checked his pulse, luckily it was there and beating strongly. He gently shook Hotch and he groaned.

"Fitz is the guy." Hotch said when he opened his eyes.

"I know. I have him cuffed and sitting in the car. Are you okay?" His voice was laced with worry, but Hotch tried to stand up and blinked a few times.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a mild concussion I guess."

"Okay, let's bring Fitz to the station and then I'll drive you to the hospital.

"Morgan, I don't need a doctor to tell me I have a concussion. I know that already.

"Hotch, would you let one of us refuse to see a doctor?" Morgan said, a small smile on his face when Hotch answered, "…No."

"Exactly. So let's hurry back to the station."

* * *

Prentiss and Rossi also had returned with Harold's other friend in custody.

"I think we have our UNSUBS." Rossi said.

"Yes, we do. Can you guys question them? I'll take Hotch to a doctor."

"What happened?" Prentiss looked around searching for Hotch.

"He got hit on the head and he has a concussion, he's with Fitz right now but he'll come back soon."

"Sure, we'll question them." Prentiss smiled at Morgan and she and Rossi went to their suspects.

* * *

"You have a mild concussion, you'll need to rest. You can't go out in the field for at least 4 days and after that you'll still need to take it easy." Hotch looked at Morgan as if to say _I told you so._

Morgan bit his lip as not to smile and he thanked Dr. Robbins before taking Hotch back to the BPD.

* * *

"What happened to the guys you've taken?" Rossi asked Fitz who refused to answer anything.

"I want a deal." Rossi rose his eyebrows.

"A deal? What kind of deal?"

"I don't want a life sentence nor do I want to go to a maximum security prison." Rossi looked at Prentiss.

"I think we can make that happen," She said. "Now tell us what happened."

He was fidgeting with his cuffs, not really wanting to answer.

"There is this guy. We don't know his name of where he lives, but he pays us to abduct handsome looking guys between the ages of 16 and 30. We get payed a lot. Like 5000 dollar each for every man we find. And he was clear about that, he only wanted guys. So we hired some attractive females who will get the guys drunk and take them home with them and she orders a cab. One of us will drive the cab and we'll take them to my place where our 'boss' will take them from us and pay us the money."

"What does he do with them?" Prentiss asked him.

"I'm not entirely sure. I asked him once and he said that there were a lot of people looking for some fun." He looked timidly to Prentiss and Rossi.

"They become prostitutes?" Rossi thought this was weird, male prostitutes?

"That's what I asked him as well. He said that sex was one way to have fun, but if they can do everything they want with his 'bitches' he'll get paid more than if it was only about sex."

Prentiss looked slightly horrified. "Thank you, we will make that deal happen." She stood up and walked out of the room.

Rossi stayed for a moment, "You have to let a sketch artist draw this man. Otherwise the deal is off." And he walked out as well.

* * *

Reid was sitting on his bed, watching some channel on his small TV. He trembled and sweated a lot, but he tried to ignore it even though that kept him from concentrating on the show he was currently watching. Someone knocked on his door and he quickly stood up to answer it.

"Spencer, how you doing man?" He smiled and Reid instantly smiled back. He knew what time it was now.

"I'm good! Do you know what would make me even feel better?" He said secretively. The man leaned a bit closer, even though he already knew what Reid would say.

"If I got some of the good stuff."

"Well then it's your lucky day, Spencer!" He showed the small bottle he had hidden behind his back. Reid wanted to grab it, but the man took it out of his reach.

"Please, Johnny, I need it." He looked desperate at the man, Johnny. He extended his trembling hand to the little bottle Johnny was holding and with the other hand he wiped some of the sweat from his forehead.

"You know what time it is. Get dressed and ready." He closed the door and Reid sprinted through his room to his dresser. It didn't take long, as the room he lived in only consisted of a bed, TV, dresser, toilet, shower and a sink with a mirror above. No walls or anything.

He took a dark grey pants, white t-shirt with some black text written on it and a leather jacket out. He wore a white and a black sock and he quickly got dressed. After that he started to tie his black converse sneakers and walked out of his room, to Johnny.

Johnny critically judges his appearance.

"You did good with the clothing, but Spencer, please do your hair and brush your teeth, for God's sake! Or in this case. Lily's sake."

Reid looked at him in surprise. "Lily again? I just saw her yesterday." Johnny shrugged. "The girl is an emotional wreck and she likes you. So that means I get more money and you get more GHB. No go do you hair and brush those teeth." Reid nodded and quickly walked back into his room. He brushed his teeth thoroughly and after he combed his hair he took some gel to make sure his hair stayed like this. Just like Johnny showed his to do. He looked in his mirror and saw he looked like hell. The sweat was shining on his forehead and he grabbed a washcloth to clean his face.

He walked out of his room for the second time and with desperate eyes he looked at Johnny, praying his appearance was good now.

Johnny smiled and patted him on the back. "Perfect! Here's your dose for now." He gave Spencer the little bottle with the clear liquid in it. Spencer fumbled to get it open and after he finally got it he drank the liquid and swallowed the salty stuff.

He knew it would start to kick in in about 10 minutes when he was with Lily.

Johnny drove him to her home and before he got out of the car he gave him another small bottle with the liquid. The GHB was kicking in so Reid happily looked at him, waiting to see what he wanted.

"Here's another bottle for when this dose starts to wear off. You know the drill, Spencer. Make her happy, party and make sure she's pleased. Pleased clients are happy and want you longer, which means I get more money. You are my goldmine." He patted Reid on his back.

"Now, go in and have a good time." Reid got out of the car and Johnny drove off. Reid walked towards Lily's mansion. He rang the bell and soon Lily opened the door. Also high, just like him.

She grabbed his leather jacket and kissed him hard while dragging him inside and slamming the door closed behind him. Reid grabbed her waist and slammed her against the wall, taking control of the kiss. He had this mischievous glint in his eyes and Lily looked at him happily.

Reid lifted her in his arms and she wrapped her legs around him.

"Where do you want to do it this time?" She seemed to think for a moment before smiling. "The kitchen table."

* * *

 **AN: Please, _review!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: As you might already have guessed, Reid is sort of friends with Johnny now. They're not bff's but they certainly accept the other. Well, Johnny likes Reid because he's wanted by the ladies and Reid likes Johnny because he supplies him with drugs.**

 **I don't write much about the case, because I'm not good at it haha. I will mostly focus on Reid in the later chapters and on the team and their reactions as they noticed how much his behavior changed. And I'll see about what else haha.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

"What do we have?" Hotch walked into their temporary working space where Morgan and Prentiss were making a geographic profile.

"Well, according to Fitz he lives nearby. He said that when he calls to tell our real UNSUB that they have found another 'candidate' he's there in about 20 to 30 minutes. So that means he lives pretty close-by." Prentiss walked over to the map of Birmingham where she and Morgan had drawn a red circle around the home of Fitz.

"So that means that he has to live within a radius of about 22 miles." Prentiss continued, Morgan grabbed the red pencil and drew another red circle around Fitz's home to show the radius of 22 miles.

"I'm not 100 percent sure of it, Reid used to do this but I think the calculations are reliable." She got a sad look in her eyes and the whole team was quiet for a moment.

"Hotch, have you heard from Strauss when we can continue our case to find Reid?" Morgan asked him with guilt lacing his voice, the team looked from Morgan to Hotch, who had a pained look in his eyes.

"You know as well as I do that Strauss was given orders to drop the case. Reid's a cold case until there are viable leads to go on, which we don't have. We searches, Morgan. For months, we searched and there was nothing. Nothing at all." Morgan felt the anger rise inside of him and he slammed on the table, making a mug fall down and breaking into pieces.

"But Hotch! We need to find Reid!"

"Morgan! Compose yourself! There's nothing more that we can do for now, and we have to concentrate on this case now. When there are new leads we will continue looking for Reid. But that's not now." Hotch reprimanded him.

"Garcia, look if you can find anything on anyone who lives in that 22 mile radius."

"On it, sir." Garcia started typing and Hotch walked to the small kitchen to get some coffee.

* * *

Reid and Lily were lying on her bed for a moment, resting for now.

"Don't you ever get tired of this?" Lily asked which made Reid look at her questioningly.

"You know, tired of the job you're doing." Reid smiled. "I'll never get tired of you." Lily laughed at this.

"Great answer," and she pulled him in for another kiss which Reid eagerly answered.

After a moment she laid back down. "But you know that's not what I meant."

"And you know I don't have a choice. I need the drugs." He said it with such desperation in his voice that it made Lily flinch a bit. It was sad at how much one person would do for drugs, even if it wasn't their choice in the beginning. But she knew that drug addicts would do anything willingly for another dose. For just those few hours of pure blissfulness and peace, and in Reid's case, a few hours of fun and a few hours of not remembering his problems.

"Yeah, but I could give you drugs. I have money and connections."

Reid shook his head at this, "Lily, you know I can't leave. They know where I am at any times." He pointed at the pinkish scar on his shoulder. "They can track me." Lily sighed.

"I feel so guilty for this. You didn't choose to participate into this."

"Oh baby, don't feel bad. You know I like what you do to me." Reid said in a hushed tone and he pulled her on top of him. "And I think the mood is a bit down, don't you?" He grabbed the other small bottle from the nightstand where he had put it and drank it.

"I want to party." Lily smiled. "If you wanted to party, you never should've put that shirt back on." She looked at him. "I guess we'll have to do something about that."

And she ripped his shirt apart, exposing his thin and naked but slightly muscular chest before she started tracing it with kisses until she reached his pants. She opened the button and winked at him.

* * *

A car pulled up and honked a few times. Johnny waited impatiently while tapping on his wheel with his fingers. He looked at the front door again and honked again, a long and loud honk. Finally the front door of Lily's mansion opened and Reid gave her one last kiss before walking to the car Johnny was in.

Johnny looked at him once he was seated. "Where is your shirt?" Spencer looked at his naked torso, only wearing his leather jacket.

"Oh yes. Here it is." He gave Johnny his ripped shirt with a shy smile.

"I'm sorry, Johnny. Lily got a bit wild." He grinned at the thought. And Johnny looked annoyed at him before laughing.

"Well, I guess we'll need to get you a new shirt then. Good job, Spencer. You make the ladies wild." He winked at him and Reid laughed.

"Let's go buy that new shirt, You'll need to wear it once you go to a new client." He ignited the car and started to drive.

"A new client?" Reid was genuinely surprised. But well, he never knew when he had to 'perform' until an hour beforehand.

"Yes, a young girl, maybe 20? She's very rich and very, _very_ attractive. I think you'll like her."

"What's wrong with her?" Reid sighed. Young, attractive girls who wanted him? There was always something wrong with those.

"Well, she wants to get pregnant but she doesn't want a sperm donor nor some random guy from the streets. She heard about us and asked me for some files. She saw you and wanted to meet you for a couple of times before deciding if she wants your baby or not." Reid blinked a couple of times.

"I can't do that."

"Excuse me?"

"I can't… I can't get her pregnant without wanting to be a father. And I can't get her pregnant knowing that that child has a tendency for multiple illnesses. No, I won't." Reid said stubbornly.

"Like hell you won't! You work for me, Spencer. Don't you dare forget that. If you don't do this, you'll never get any drugs from me again. And guess what? You don't have any money." Johnny had a point. But he couldn't do this.

"But-" Johnny cut Reid off.

"Let's go to the gym first. Get your mind off of things."

They pulled up in the parking lot of the local gym. They both got out of the car and went inside like they did 2 times a week for the last couple of months. Johnny wanted Reid to get some muscles so he could make more money out of him. Muscles would attract more clients and they would pay more. He'd also put Reid on a special diet. And it had paid off. He'd started to get more muscular, even if it was only a little.

And the girls loved it.

* * *

Garcia walked into the small kitchen where Hotch was currently at.

"Sir, I think I may have found something relevant." Hotch took his coffee and walked after her.

"What'd you find, Baby Girl?" Morgan asked her.

"I couldn't find anything on anyone. Whoever it is, he doesn't have a criminal history and apparently nobody in Birmingham commits the slightest crime!" O'Malley walked in, "That's because we put them away and they no longer live here. But I'm glad you're here. I think this may be too much for us to handle." The team smiled at him and Garcia continued.

"So, I haven't found any suspicious persons, but there is an abandoned jail. There is this rumor that it's haunted, people hear screams and cries and they see light coming from it. I think this is complete nonsense and I honestly think it's worth a shot. I have nothing else." Garcia looked from one to another, waiting for their response.

"Yeah, I've heard something about that, but that prison has been closed for over 50 years! A lockpick won't even get those doors open and all the windows are barricaded with wooden planks and iron bars. If anyone wants to get through that it'll cost a lot of time. I don't think somebody lives in there or holds those men captive. It just isn't s convenient place, is it?" O'Malley asked the team.

"You'd be surprised what UNSUBS can do when they want something. And who know? If this is the place that man keeps the others it had to take a lot of planning, he could be working on this for years before he started to take those men." JJ said, and Prentiss agreed.

"Yes, I think this may be a valid lead, Hotch."

"Okay, let's check it out."

* * *

The BAU team and the local police were waiting patiently on the fire department to open the hard steel doors. The firefighters stepped back and gave the team a clear. With guns in their hands they walked in, local police following them. They searched every room of the prison for any sign of life but besides some mice and rats they didn't find any.

That was until they reached the cell blocks.

* * *

 **AN: Leave a review if you liked this :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sooo another chapter! It's short, but I hope you'll like it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

The first thing Morgan noticed was the smell. That awful smell of sweat and vomit. He saw a light switch and tried turning the lights on. It took him a moment but they worked. He walked through the corridors and saw the prison cells. The large metal doors with a small window where he saw some people looking through at him. He was frozen for a minute. This _was_ the place.

"I found them!" Morgan yelled to the others who were soon with him. They tried opening the doors but of course they were locked. A police officer went outside to warn the firemen while the BAU team waited patiently.

It took forever to open every door, but now that they were ambulances were called when they saw how they looked. Some looked good, too good for people who were being held for such a long time.  
Others looked like they just escaped death. Their bones were visible and their skin was pale white and seemed to be malnourished and dehydrated.

It wasn't warm in here, but they were all sweating. Prentiss told them it must be because of the drugs.

Everyone was being examined by the paramedics and those who were healthy were being taken to the police station for questioning. Those who weren't were taken to the hospital.

* * *

Johnny and Reid were driving back to their 'home'. Reid had not been able to meet his new client yet and Johnny had rescheduled it for tomorrow. But his plans to go home were unfortunately not doable. Johnny noticed the police cars and immediately drove past the jail to go to his own home. Reid looked longingly to the police. He wanted to be rescued. But well, his job wasn't so bad as long as he had drugs. The bad part was when he didn't get any drugs from Johnny and he made him go through withdrawal over and over again until he had to meet another client. He barely got any sleep.

"You know what, Spencer? I can't take you home with me. You can't know where I live. So, I'll just call Kevin, I heard he wanted someone to play with." Reid shrugged, but he felt nervous. You never know what the intentions of those guys are. He wasn't gay and luckily since Johnny respected him he never had to have sex with guys anymore.

But that also meant that whenever he went to a man they had plans for him. Some were nice and just needed a guy to talk to, others were afraid and wanted someone with them for the night –and he was a great choice as he was 'former' FBI- but then there were the psychopaths… They were evil and no matter how hard he tried, he always remembered Tobias Hankle.

After the first few doses of GHB Johnny gave him, he started to ask for Dilaudid again. Johnny never heard of it so he bought some on the black market. It made Reid act weird, so Johnny told him he couldn't have it anymore, unless he started to go to those psychopaths.

But ever since that first dose of Dilaudid he felt the need for more, and more, and more. Once an addict, always an addict. Especially with the pain numbing liquid he used to inject before.

Johnny saw the addiction in his eyes and he saw the way it made Reid react. It _almost_ made him violent with need. So Johnny used to keep him constantly high from GHB for more than a week. After that he started to lower the dosage again until he was like the others; only a dose when you went to a client. It was weird but it helped Reid get off of the Dilaudid. For a moment. Reid used to frequently visit those men who'd hurt him to get more Dilaudid. He was completely out of it, and after a while Johnny stopped it. No more pain inflicting methods for a few days. Reid was completely beat up and wounds were literally on every inch on his body. Enough was enough. So he made it stop.

Until now.

Johnny pulled over by Kevin's house and took a small paper bag from underneath his seat. He handed it to Reid with pity visible in his eyes.

"I'm sorry for this, Spencer." He looked away and gave him a few small bottles of GHB.

"This is for afterwards. If I were you I'd take one dose of GHB first, and later the other stuff, what do you call it? Kevin likes to prepare himself first and you can use a party vibe first, even though you're alone."

Reid was almost afraid to look inside the bag. But when he did, he felt excitement, joy and calm. But also nervous and scared.

 _Dilaudid. Torture. Tobias. Kevin?_

It was a weird sensation to feel all of that at the same time, and he had a déjà-vu which gave him the goosebumps.

He looked at Johnny and sighed a bit depressed.

"Better to just get it over with," He took his first dose of GHB and stepped out of the car. He gave a half-hearted wave at Johnny before he knocked on Kevin's door.

A big, muscular man with a huge beard opened the door. His yellow teeth were clearly visible in the huge smile he gave Reid.

"So, you're my toy this evening?" Reid looked at him with a small glint of fear.

"I suppose so. It just depends on what you're planning to play tonight. Because I think it's a good thing to tell you that I'm not gay so I will not-"

He felt himself being smothered by a hand that smelled like grease and dust.

"Stop it, boy. I'm not into guys either. You're here to be my outlet."

 _Outlet?_

He couldn't help but be scared. He had been tortured before, but a man who called him his _outlet_ had to be insane. He had this sinking feeling tonight would be one of the worst experienced he's ever had.

Kevin let Reid inside and led him to the basement. Reid gasped at what he saw there. No, this was too much like that little cabin in the graveyard. _Tobias._

One, single chair stood in the middle of the room. A camera was being placed in one of the corners and Reid saw restraints that were clearly meant for him.

"Johnny told me you have drugs you'll need to take? When are your doses needed?"

"Uhh-Uhmm, every two hours or so." _In this case,_ he added in his mind.

"So what is it? Pills? Syringe?" Reid looked at him.

"It's dosed with a syringe. Why?" Kevin thought about it for a moment,

"Just curious," Reid eyed him warily, "Okay…"

"Now, sit down please." And Kevin grinned evilly when he tied Reid to the chair.

* * *

 **AN: Please review :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: As you may already have noticed, my vocabulary isn't that great. I'm not English so I also apologize for any mistakes.**

 **Not a large chapter, but still hope you enjoy it.**

 **To _Danny Joel Ketail_ : No, I don't think there'll be a love interest. Maybe later if I want him to, but for now he won't have one. **

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The blood was dripping on the ground, but Reid didn't notice. The only thing he felt was the pain every time the whip came down on his back, or every time a knife slowly and superficially cut into him. Nothing that could be fatal, but it hurt like hell.

He'd been with Kevin for hours, and he finally seemed content. His anger was contained and he untied Reid, who fell to the floor.

Kevin wasn't a bad guy, he felt guilty for hurting others. But his anger consumed him every day. Now, when he was done, he felt the guilt wash over him. He wasn't a bad guy, but he sure as hell wasn't good either.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up," Kevin gently carried Reid to his shower where he helped the nearly unconscious Reid take off his shirt and gently washed the blood away. He dried him off and took care of his wounds.

It hurt, yes. But he smiled, it was now time for another dose.  
That feeling was better than anything and he'd gladly undergo this pain everyday if that meant he'd get to shoot up his favorite drug.

He'd forgotten how great it felt, he'd lived two years without it now, only GHB. And don't get it wrong, he loved the feeling GHB gave him, but Dilaudid was still his preference. Except the flashbacks of his team. He missed them, but he knew he never could go back. He was property of Johnny, and he now accepted his fate. He never tried to escape nor reach out to them. He'd had opportunities but he never took them.

He was ashamed for how he lived now. Addicted to drugs and liking his job. They'd be so embarrassed. And honestly, they wouldn't even recognize him anymore, he's changed.

Johnny showed him it could be different. Different clothes, different hair, different preferences for girls. _Different Reid._

He wasn't that socially awkward boy anymore. He didn't ramble about facts anymore. He was a normal guy, maybe even a bit like Morgan.

No, he could never go back.

* * *

"The UNSUB isn't here," Morgan stated, "The case isn't over yet."

"No it's not. But we have a lot of witnesses who know him. Let's get some sleep and we'll gather in the conference room at 8 am tomorrow." The team gladly obeyed and went to their hotel.

Morgan lay in his bed, he was exhausted but he couldn't sleep. He'd missed something. Something important. What was it?

He tossed and turned in his bed, hoping to find a comfortable position so he could sleep. In less than 5 hours he had to be present at the police station.

He got out of bed, knowing sleep wouldn't come easily. He decided to go for a short walk to clear his head.

He passed different bars and clubs so it wasn't as quiet as he hoped it would be. He decided to go back and turned around but accidently bumping in to someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Morgan said, seeing he bumped into a couple who were just about to get in a taxi. And that's when it all came together. He knew what was wrong, what he had missed.

He ran back to their hotel to tell the others his exciting news.

* * *

"How are you so sure about that?" Hotch said, not wanting the others to get their hopes up too much.

Morgan threw his hands in the air, "Hotch, think about it! All of the victims were drunk and going home with a girl. _All_ of them. I don't think this is coincidence, Reid is one of them!"

JJ was in shock, could it be true? Could Reid be here, in Alabama?

"Yes, but Morgan, he wasn't there in the prison." Hotch reasoned with him.

"And neither was our UNSUB." Morgan shot back. "I believe that if we find our UNSUB we'll find Reid."

"Then let's get to work." And they all stood up and went back to the station.

* * *

Garcia was looking through their database, hoping the sketch of the UNSUB would find a match. She was impatiently waiting, if it was true what Morgan had told them, he was the key to finding their long lost baby genius.

When there was a match, she yelled in victory, startling Morgan and Prentiss.

"There is a match! Johnny Grimes, 39 year old man, currently unemployed but still receiving thousands of dollars each week. This is him, this is the guy! And guess what? His house is only a few streets away from the prison."

That was all they needed to hear, so they jumped into their SUV's and sped towards the given address.

* * *

"Come on, pal. Time to go." Johnny said to Reid, who was currently dressed in a new pair of clothes Johnny brought him.

Reid had another appointment, and it wouldn't be good to miss it.

So once Reid was seated in his car he drove to the girl he told Reid about and later back to Lily.

Reid took a dose of GHB and another shot of Dilaudid so he could please those girls without having that much pain. His wounds were bandaged so that shouldn't be a problem.

Reid knocked on the door and a young girl answered.

"Hi, I'm Spencer." He smiled at her and shook her hand.

"Alice," she told him. He walked inside in her large house which was actually very cozy. A fireplace and all.

"So, you said you wanted to meet me first?" Alice nodded and they sat on her couch.

She was indeed very pretty, Johnny hadn't lied about that.

She was about 1.68 meters tall and she was skinny. A beautiful clear skin with long, curly red hair that came until her bellybutton. Large blue eyes and nice lips.

"So, why don't you tell me a little about yourself, Spencer?"

* * *

 **AN: please review, I like them. ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: So I know this took me way to long, but it's here now...**

 **I will try to get the next chapter up sooner than this, but hey, this is a pretty long chapter so I hope you (kind of) forgive me for my long absence.**

 **Hope you like it and leave me a review!**

 **Have fun.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Reid was extremely irritated. The withdrawal was worse than ever, he couldn't even lay in bed without his whole body shaking and the sweat that was dripping in his eyes. On top of that, he had not been able to even rest for a moment. Johnny had not yet found a place for Reid to stay, since the prison was discovered, so he was moved from one client to the other. He was exhausted. Performing multiple times a day was actually really starting to get to him. He wasn't in the mood and snapped at his clients because of his withdrawal.

It was starting to affect his work, and Johnny knew it.

Though it wasn't an option to give him Dilaudid, Johnny gave him huge amounts of GHB, but even that only worked a little for Reid.

He was snappy and annoyed very easily and he even started to get aggressive. Not that he would hit any of his clients, Reid would _never_ hit a lady. But he was mentally abusive towards others.

Many of them complained about him to Johnny, except his regulars. They knew what was happening and they didn't blame him at all. They didn't even have sex as many times as they used to, but mostly they just lay in bed and talked, which helped a bit.

Reid wasn't comfortable discussing his issues, but this job actually helped him a lot. It was funny how things would work out. What started as his worst nightmare turned out to be fun and he wasn't that socially awkward genius anymore.

He was social, easy-going and fun to be with. Many of his clients had tried to seduce him, but Reid wasn't interested. Any girl who would pay for sex were not his type. He was more attracted to girls who were a little shy, not that overly confident that was nearly arrogant.

That red-headed girl he met a few days ago was just that, but really not his type; she paid for sex. Not that they had any, yet. She wanted to get to know him, which was nice.

But no, he would never fall in love with a client.

He was harshly snapped out of his thoughts when a burning pain on his back was felt.

"Ouch, what the hell, Lily?!" Reid snapped at her, while she didn't look impressed.

"What are those, Spence?" She was mentioning at the wounds on his back, and he sighed.

"I had a client. It's no big deal," Reid said, annoyed at her for asking him, "besides, why do you care?" Lily, remaining unimpressed, looked at him with a glint of sadness in her eyes.

"I thought you promised not to go to _those_ clients anymore." She was talking in a soft tone, as if trying not to agitate him any further, but somehow she managed to say it with that particular reprimanding tone of hers.

"Well, this time it wasn't my choice to make, hun." He turned his head away from her, and she gently took his face in her hands and forced him to look at her.

"Sweetheart, you know I care about you. I now also understand why you are being such an asshole today. Spencer, I swear to God. If you ever go see one of them again or take a shot of Dilaudid, I _will_ call someone you really don't want to see."

"And who would that be?"

"The ones you are avoiding so hard. The lies you are telling yourself to avoid calling them; saying that you like to do this and how this life is so much better than before." She stared at him for a moment, making sure she had his full attention.

"One more shot of Dilaudid, and I _will_ call your FBI team. I hear they are in town."

* * *

3 days later and the profilers still had no clue as to where Reid was. According to the guys they saved, there was this guy called Spencer which matched the description they gave him. After they said that, they showed them a picture of their young genius.

He was there.

Morgan hadn't slept since then. Knowing that he was the reason why Reid was taken from them and forced to become a prostitute on drugs was too much. Every night he strolled through the town, hoping he might see Reid there, of course that was all in vain. Why would they let him walk freely around? Then surely Reid would've called them.

Garcia noticed the depressing change in behavior and she couldn't stand it anymore, he had to get out of the bureau now.

"Morgan and I are going to get some coffee from that shop a few blocks away from here, you want some?" Morgan looked at her in surprise,

"We are?"

"Yes, you said we would go yesterday." Morgan's confusion grew by the second, "Did I?"

Agitated Garcia stood up, making one hell of a scene about it.

"Yes, you did! Why? Don't you want to go anymore? Am I too less of a human for you? Do you not like me enough to keep your promise and get some god damn coffee with me?" Hands on her side she stood in front of him.

Morgan, who didn't notice the whole team trying really hard to keep their faces straight because they knew exactly what Garcia was trying to do, quickly stood up and tried to calm her down.

"No, no! Of course you're not too less of a human for me. You know that I love you, baby girl. I just… forgot I promised to get some coffee. Let's go."

When they were leaving, Garcia quickly turned around and winked at the others. At that point JJ couldn't hold it anymore and she burst out laughing, and the others soon joined. Even Hotch smiled.

"Let's all take break. We worked hard the last couple of days without any progress. I say we take the rest of the day off and all catch up on some sleep. That way we can work more efficiently and get a fresh start, tomorrow at 9 am." Hotch said, getting weird looks from the team.

"Is he ill?" Prentiss asked, letting JJ walk to Hotch to feel if he had a fever.

Annoyed, he stepped aside and waved JJ's hand away.

"I'm not ill or dying, I just think we deserve a break. This case has been emotionally draining for all of us, especially now we have a new lead on Reid's disappearance, and I just thought you'd like to get some sleep. So go. Now. I'll see you tomorrow."

Somehow, with that being said, the team felt how tired they actually were and happily took the offer, so they all went back to their hotel to get some sleep.

* * *

Reid stepped into Johnny's car, and rode with him to a nice looking mall. Johnny asked him to follow him, so he did. The moment Reid stepped into the mall, he knew this was only for rich people.

A seemingly normal shirt easily costs $150, and Reid felt somewhat uncomfortable. This probably was a cover to buy other things, like guns, drugs or company for the night. He'd been to similar places with Johnny.

And he was right. Johnny bought some really nice clothes for Reid, and told the cashier how his day was, after she asked.

"It went fine, Gertrude. How 'bout you?" Reid, with his IQ of 187, instantly recognized the code word in there. It seemed like normal small talk, but he knew the cashier's name wasn't Gertrude, as her nametag said otherwise.

That's where the pattern began; Gertrude.

After that it wasn't that hard to figure out. G, H, B.

It was really clever, but simple as well. And not suspicious at all. It was a good system.

So the cashier took a small bag for him to put his clothes in and asked him if he wanted to try a sample of their new perfume, which Johnny wanted. Soon after she came back with a small box. Reid guessed that that is where the drugs were hidden in.

They walked out of the store and Johnny ordered him to change, since Reid's clothes were filthy.

Reid took the bag from Johnny and changed into his new outfit.

Nice black pants with black Adidas sneakers, a white t-shirt and a red jacket on top of that. It was casual, but also had a certain way to it, as if he went clubbing to a fancy club.

It looked good on him, Reid actually started to get some good taste in clothes. While his normal outfits also looked good on him, it wasn't casual and made him look like the geek he actually was. This way the people had to guess he was a nerd. And he started to love the surprise on his clients' faces when he said something smart.

They, of course, expected some empty-headed player who just liked to get high and have sex, which wasn't true.

He was a certified genius, not an empty-head. But besides that, it seemed about right.

* * *

Looking up from the menu cart he had in his hand, he ordered a large cappuccino and scrambled eggs, while Garcia bought an espresso and grilled cheese.

She knew Morgan felt down, but he seemed to cheer up a bit.

"So, have you met a nice lady yet?" she wiggled her eyebrows at him, which made Morgan smile.

"Of course not, you know you're the one for me," he said while winking at her, "and I really didn't have the time to go and find some girl the last couple of weeks, with all that's going on." Garcia nodded at him, that was true.

"Well, I think the whole team should go out once we're finished with this case." Garcia thanked the waitress who brought their orders and took a small sip of her espresso, waiting for Morgan to answer.

"Yeah, that'd be nice."

And with that they ate in silence.

Garcia was always very persistent about sitting in a corner where she could oversee the whole place. It was just something she did after she got shot at her home, she wanted to see the danger coming.

While not that obvious, it had made her a bit paranoid. Not that much that she was afraid to go anywhere, but it certainly made her more careful about who to trust.

So she sat in the corner, overlooking the place. Watching new people come or leave the cozy diner / coffee shop.

Morgan had noticed this all, but didn't thought anything of it. It was very understandable for her to be cautious. He saw it every time she looked up to see who was coming in, but soon her eyes would shift back to her food, coffee or to him.

So when she didn't move for a minute, Morgan looked her in the eye and saw her lips were slightly parted, her breath hitching a bit.

He turned around in his chair and looked around him to see who was causing this distress to his baby girl.

But when his eyes saw the person Garcia noticed earlier, he stopped breathing as well.

"Reid?" he whispered from under his breath.

* * *

 **AN: Ahhhh they've spotted Reid, but what will that mean? Guess you'll have to wait ;P**

 **Please review if you like this chapter :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hi guys! I really want to thank everyone who Favorited, followed or reviewed this story! It is really appreciated. If you like this chapter, please review as well. I had some trouble writing this. First I had angry Reid, but I didn't like that. Then I had Reid pretending to not know them, but that was... it was just bad. So now there's shocked Reid. Hope you'll like it.**

 **-Chanel**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

It _was_ Reid, he knew it for sure. But why was he here, in this coffee shop? Why was he wandering around freely? Why wouldn't he have called them? He felt betrayed and had a thousand of questions.

But right now, he was filled with joy. Reid was _here._ He stood up and grabbed his wrist, causing Reid to look at his direction in annoyance.

But he mostly looked shocked to see it was Morgan standing in front of him. He took his wrist back and walked a few steps back.

"Morgan?" He smiled at Reid and wanted to embrace him, but Reid had other plans. He shoved Morgan aside and looked at him in shock.

"What are you doing here?"

Morgan was speechless, why wasn't Reid happy to see them? Garcia stood next to him now with tears in her eyes.

"Reid? My baby genius, why haven't you called us?"

Reid's heart was pounding, and Johnny was kindly urging him to stop now.

"Look, I'm happy to see you all are fine and happy, but please stop contacting me again, I don't want to speak to you again. Goodbye."

And with that, he walked away.

Morgan stood there helplessly for a moment before running after Reid. He took him by his arm and made him stop.

"Reid! You can't do this, man. You can't walk away from us! We _never_ stopped looking for you. Why haven't you called us? Why don't you want to speak to us? Why, Reid? _Why?_ "

Reid pulled his arm away from Morgan's grip.

"I… I can't deal with this right now. I need to go." Johnny saw the fear in Reid's eyes, he knew this would happen. He knew Reid was not going to be happy when he saw his old team again, but now that they knew where he was he couldn't use that to blackmail Spencer anymore.

"Come on, Spencer. Let's go." He gently grabbed Reid's arm and urged him to come along.

"No!" Morgan tried to grab Reid again, but Johnny was angry and punched Morgan, hard.

He staggered a few paces back thanks to the force the man punched him with, he vaguely heard Garcia squeal and he looked at Reid before walking towards him to talk.

That was until he felt something cold pressed against his chest.

"Didn't you hear what he said? Leave him alone." Johnny pressed the gun a bit harder in Morgan's flesh.

"Is that a threat?"

Johnny smiled, "It sure is."

Morgan punched the gun out of his hand and tackled him to the ground. Johnny made a sound of surprise before he was being handcuffed.

"You are under arrest for threatening a Federal Agent. You have the right to remain silent. Everything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law." Morgan tightened the handcuffs just a bit too tight and enjoyed the pained squeal Johnny gave. He distinctively heard Reid cursing at him, but didn't pay much attention to it other than noting he actually cursed.

Right now, he was too pleased to have this man in custody and Reid save and well with them.

* * *

Whispering at each other and giving Reid some sideway glances, the BAU team went over every detail with Morgan and Garcia. They'd come back to the station as soon as they got Morgan's call.

It was unreal, and so unlike Reid to not want to see them. At least, that's what Reid kept saying. Over and over and over again. Sort of like a ritual to himself.

What had happened to him that he didn't want to see, or speak, to them?

What the team did notice, though, was that Reid was staring and whispering to himself, gently pinching the insides of his elbows. Sweat was almost dripping from his forehead and he had to wipe it away every few minutes. The dark circles under his eyes were darker than ever before.

But other than that, he looked good. Great, actually. He wasn't that thin anymore and he even got some muscles, the way he dressed was unnaturally stylish and his hair was completely different as well. The short beard he had was looking great on him.

He wasn't their awkward little genius anymore.

Rossi had no idea what was wrong with Reid, but the rest of them had a pretty good idea. They were making small comments on it, but Rossi did not understand where they were going with it.

"For God's sake! Just tell me what you're talking about!" Rossi exclaimed. The BAU team immediately shushed him when they saw Reid looking up at them with that guilty and ashamed look. He knew exactly what they were talking about. He kept scratching and pinching the inside of his elbows. He seriously needed a shot right now. He walked away to the bathroom, the small vial he had stolen from Johnny in his pocket.

Prentiss saw him walking away and called out after him, "Hey, Reid. Where are you going?" Reid gave her an annoyed look.

"I'm going to the bathroom, why? Would you care to join me, Emily?" He said it in the most sarcastic and annoyed tone she'd ever heard, but a sparkle in his eyes told her it was actually and invitation. She blushed a bit and didn't answer, so Reid walked away.

Morgan looked at her with prying eyes. "You know, I don't think it'd be such a bad idea to keep an eye on him. You should go, Prentiss." She didn't know what to say, but Hotch nodded as well. "Indeed, go after him. We'll get Rossi up-to-date."

So she walked after him, not understanding why Morgan wouldn't go since he was going to the men's room.

* * *

Sitting in the locked toilet stall, he filled his syringe with his drug and bound the tourniquet around his arm, waiting for a vein to pop up. It took a while to find a good one, since it was nearly fully covered in track marks. He wiped away the sweat once more before injecting the Dilaudid. He put the vial and all the other stuff back in his pockets and waited for 2 seconds. He felt the drug rushing through his body. Johnny certainly bought better stuff than Tobias's. No more hallucinations, just that amazing sensation of not feeling anything but happiness and as if he could conquer the world. He breathed everything in before stepping out and walking to the mirror. He looked like crap.

He splashed some water in his face and hair and saw he looked better already. He smiled at himself when he heard the door open and saw Prentiss stepping.

"Ah, here to check up on me? Bet that was Morgan's idea, wasn't it?" He turned around to face her, leaning on the sink.

Prentiss looked at him for a moment, he looked better than before. "Yeah…" she took some steps closer to Reid. "How are you feeling, Reid?"

He smiled at her. "I'm fine. Great, actually. You?" He let go of the sink and also took a few steps in her direction. "Yeah, I'm fine too. You look… different."

Reid gently lay his hand on her shoulder and looked her in the eye. Prentiss stared back at him, unable to move. Since when was Reid so… confident?

Reid always had wanted to kiss her, she was gorgeous. But he never dared to do it. That was different now.

So he leaned a bit closer to her, their lips nearly touching. Reid caressed her cheek and he felt her warm breath on his face. Unable to stop herself, she closed the gap between them and kissed him, feeling Reid smile while their lips touched.

Reid put his other hand on her lower back, guiding her to the wall where she was pushed against. Prentiss felt Reid's tongue asking for entrance, so she opened her mouth and let the kiss become more intense, more desperate. He was an extremely good kisser, she'd give him that.

He let his hand glide from her cheek to her side, pushing her body against his and heard a small moan coming from her. Just when the kiss was on the edge of starting something more, he pulled away. Kissing her cheek once more, before walking away.

It was different now, because he knew there was a good chance he'd never see her again.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I'm _soooooooooo_ sorry for this extremely short chapter guys, but I really have a huge writer's block. So if anyone has some ideas for what they'd like to see next, it'd be very much appreciated. **

**Also, I'd like to thank all of you who are still reading this story and are reviewing! Very much appreciated.**

 **Xx**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

"Prentiss? Reid?" Morgan knocked on the toilet door and slowly opened it. He looked around and saw Prentiss looking a bit flushed, her hair was messy and she looked a bit shook.

"Prentiss?" He walked towards her, when her name was called she stepped away from the wall she was currently leaning on to. She looked at Morgan and noticed he stared funnily at her. That's when she remembered she must look like crap.

She walked to the mirror and saw her assumption was right. Her lips were swollen a bit and her hair looked as if someone had had his hands in it, which was exactly what had happened. She quickly made it look presentable and tried to look at Morgan, hoping her emotions wouldn't be displayed in her eyes. But well, Morgan was a profiler and she knew he had a good idea of what she was thinking right now, or at least what had happened.

"So, Morgan, is there a problem?" She cleared her throat and blinked a few times, and Morgan answered after a moment of hesitation.

"Yeah, we were kind of questioning where you two were. Is Reid still on the toilet?"

Prentiss's eyes widened and she looked a bit panicked around. "Uhh…"

Morgan squinted his eyes at her and took a few steps closer, also checking if any of the toilet stalls were occupied. "Prentiss, where is Reid?"

Unable to answer truthfully she just looked at Morgan with guilt. Then she quickly followed Morgan when he stormed out of the restroom and followed him back to the team.

"Reid's gone." Morgan told them from a small distance, immediately all of their heads were turned at him and everyone asked Prentiss all kinds of questions. Unable to answer them all at the same time, she said nothing. Hotch bid them to be quiet and he asked her a question first.

"Prentiss, what happened in the toilet? Where did he go?"

"Well, uhm, I'm not sure…" She told them a bit timidly.

Rossi looked at her, the disbelief clearly shown. "What do you mean? You were with him, so how was he able to sneak right past you?"

All of the blood rushed to Prentiss's head and she embarrassedly told them about the kiss.

"You _kissed_ Reid?" Hotch asked her, shaking his head.

"No! No, I didn't! He kissed _me_." Clearly, that answer wasn't what Hotch had hoped for, since he immediately turned around giving the team orders to look for Reid, now.

So they all walked outside and split up, hoping to find Reid.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: so... I know this took embarrassingly long to update, and I honestly feel really ashamed by it.**

 **But I had some personal problems, which involved me getting send away to this stupid clinic where we had no access to computers.**

 **I literally just got home like, 2 days ago. I hope you all like this chapter, and once again; I'm really sorry for the long wait!**

 **Reviews keep my spirits up and suggestions for the next chapter(s) are very much appreciated!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

Reid was walking towards the coffee shop, which wasn't far away from the police station. He wasn't able to get his hands on some good drugs this soon, so weed would have to do… for now. He could already feel the cold sweat on his back and his hands were trembling a bit. But he'd had worse withdrawals before, he could handle this one.

He walked over toward the clerk who was currently texting on her phone, not paying attention to her surroundings.

He looked at her a bit funnily, wondering how someone couldn't notice it that someone was standing right in front of her.

"Is texting on the job even allowed?" He asked her with amusement. She was obviously startled by the question, especially so since she wasn't aware of the person standing in front of her.

She turned a bit pink and looked at Reid with embarrassment. "I'm so sorry… I didn't notice you were there. Is there something I can help you with?" Reid smiled at this, knowing she only said so because he knew that texting _was not_ allowed, and she easily could get fired over this. A small smile crept on his face, but he decided to let it go and not tease her.

"Yes, I'd like 4 gram of Royal Moby weed, also some rolling paper and shag." He asked politely. She grabbed everything and tried to make sure he was out of there as soon as possible, hoping he wouldn't get her into trouble. He gave her the cash and turned around, only to be stopping in his tracks and once again face her.

"I'd be careful about texting on the job if that isn't allowed. A lot of people aren't so nice as I am." He flashed her another smile and walked out.

He walked over to a bench that was a few meters from the coffee shop and sat there, rolling his joint and lighting it. He took a few big and long drags, letting the weed do his job.

He wasn't afraid of getting arrested, because even though the police station was about 100 meters from here, soft drugs were legal here. And he knew that even if he was shooting up right here, nobody would care. A lot of junkies lived here and the police didn't really care about drug use. It was more laziness than anything else. Content with that thought, he took another long drag and sat comfortable on the bench.

* * *

The team stormed out of the station, hoping he wasn't able to get far this soon. They knew that he probably was by foot, since his pimp was still in custody.

Morgan and Prentiss ran off to the left, Rossi and Hotch to the right and J.J. and Garcia stayed at the station.

Morgan and Prentiss were hugely relieved to find their boy genius sitting on a public bench not far away. But Morgan wrinkled his nose when he smelled the strong scent of weed when he got closer.

"Reid! What are you doing?" Morgan asked him, while he and Prentiss went to sit on opposite sides from Reid. While Morgan was talking to Reid, Prentiss called Hotch to let them know where they were. It only took about a minute before they got there, since it was really close-by.

"Reid, you shouldn't be doing that." Hotch said in his usual stoic voice.

Reid threw his arm in the air, "Calm down, agents. It's legal." He smiled a bit at this, knowing the others would be worried sick since they all knew about his former addiction. All, except maybe Rossi. He didn't know how much of it was told to him. Probably everything.

"That's not what I meant, Reid. You know what I'm talking about, don't you?" Hotch was emphasizing the last sentence, making sure he knew exactly what he was talking about. Although that wasn't necessary, since it was kind of obvious.

"Are you talking about becoming addicted to weed?" Reid asked incredulously. Hotch didn't answer that, knowing that Reid was aware of the fact he was talking about becoming addicted.

"Did you know that Marijuana use can lead to the development of problem use, which in severe cases takes the form of addiction. Recent data suggest that 30 percent of marijuana users may have some degree of marijuana use disorder.

Marijuana use disorders are often associated with dependence. Frequent marijuana users often report irritability, mood and sleep difficulties, decreased appetite, cravings, restlessness, and/or various forms of physical discomfort that peak within the first week after quitting and last up to 2 weeks. Marijuana dependence occurs when the brain adapts to large amounts of the drug by reducing production and sensitivity to its own endocannabinoid neurotransmitters.

Marijuana use disorder becomes addiction when the person cannot stop using the drug even though it interferes with many aspects of his or her life. Estimates of the number of people addicted to marijuana are controversial, some studies suggest that 9 percent of people who use marijuana will become dependent on it." Reid rambled, trying to make a point. "So, even though there is a chance to become _dependent_ , there is only a really small chance of becoming addicted. And I'm not even talking about the fact that I nearly never smoke weed. Maybe once a month. So that means there is no way I'll become addicted to it, since I never use it." Reid stated, feeling pleasantly content with this fact.

Everyone was smiling a tiny bit, feeling like they got their genius back, rambling of facts that nobody even knew of.

Except for the part where he tried to justify his smoking weed, because they all knew that the last part was just to make them feel better.

"Really?" Hotch asked Reid with a tone. Reid confirmed this with confidence.

"Then what are the statistics of former drug addicts becoming addicted to weed?"

Reid looked at Hotch with no emotion, which scared them just a tiny bit. Reid's eyes were always full of emotion, so to see him like this was quite frightening.

"Well…" Reid seemed to think for just a second, "Smoking pot when you're a former addict is usually a very bad idea, since it can lead to becoming addicted to weed or returning to the former drug of choice." Morgan tried to say something, but Reid cut him off.

"But, there's also cases where weed would actually help kick an addiction or help to not use that drug. It's usually because that person cannot live without any kind of substance or because people are just generally hoping for things to help them feel better about themselves." At this last statement, he looked Hotch in the eye before continuing.

"Personally, I find smoking weed a better option than Heroine or any other kind of harddrug, since weed is mostly legalized and not as life destroying as others. So if you'd ask me, I'd rather have someone become dependent on weed than on any other kind of drug."

With that being said, he lit another joint and took another drag. Already feeling a bit high.

"Just come with us, Reid. We need and miss you."

Reid laughed skeptically at this.

"No. You don't miss or need _me._ You miss and need _my brain._ Well, guess what? I figured it all out. I don't want to be your walking encyclopedia anymore! Find another genius with low self-esteem to 'fix' and use, because I'm not going to be that idiot who thinks his teammates are his friends and family anymore."

Reid knew from the shocked looks on their faces that it wasn't true. He knew they loved him like family, but being manipulated for so long, being drugged and _used_ for so long, he couldn't really think anything else than what was told to him.

Reid was actually seriously dependent. Just not dependent on weed, but dependent on the man who used him as a hooker. The man who made him addicted once again. The man who ruined his life.

God, he was _dependent_.

* * *

 **Please, review and perhaps give me some suggestions for upcoming chapters! I feel a writers block incoming.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: So, not really sure what to make of this chapter... I don't love it, but I also didn't see another way to do this.**

 **well... at least it didn't take months to update this time...  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

Reid wasn't the same person he used to be. It was hard to like him now. They all agreed on that: Reid had changed for the worst.

Not his appearance, not at all! He had grown muscular and wasn't that skinny boy anymore. The wild hair was cut shorter and tamed by some hair products and he had a beard. Not that long santa-like beard. But a nicely trimmed beard and it looked amazing on him.

But his character… He still had those moments where they could see the former Reid. The rambling and smiling and those big eyes who displayed every emotion. But mostly he was this distant dude who kept rationalizing the behavior of the man who kidnapped him. He kept trying to push them away and be on his own.

And he had succeeded.

The profilers knew that Reid was heavily manipulated by Johnny, making him paranoid and feeling like he couldn't trust anyone to get close to him –except for Johnny himself.

So they all understood the struggle Reid was going through and that's why they decided it'd be the best if they gave him some space. Garcia was tracking his phone at all times, so they knew if he tried to run.

But no one expected Reid to become the crazy, drug dependent and sleep deprived man with an emotional breakdown.

No one would ever think Reid would have one, except he did. Today.

* * *

 ***Earlier that day***

Nobody wanted to leave Birmingham yet, since Reid was still here. They had already called Strauss and she said they had a week, _one week,_ to get Reid so far he'd come back with them. But if they didn't succeed, they'd have to come back without him.

There were only 3 days left from that week. They had already decided they'd talk to Reid tomorrow about going home with them. They hadn't seen nor spoken to him since their last encounter, 3 days ago.

They were just filling in the remaining paper work about the case. Johnny had been their UNSUB and every living victim had been taken care of.

Most of them were just addicted and food deprived, so they'd be nearly as good as new after they'd leave the hospital after a few weeks. They would physically be healthy again once they gained enough weight. Then they would have to fight the remaining withdrawal and that's it. Their mental health, on the other hand, would be a completely different story. They would need therapy. A lot.

But then there were those who were physically fine. Perfect weight, great muscles and they looked great in general. Except for some old bruising's, scars and broken bones they'd gained from being used by sadistic monsters for sex and torture.  
But their mental health was fairly the same with all of them: they were paranoid to the point where they no longer trusted people with things. They were _convinced_ that Johnny had been the only person they could build on, the only person they would ever trust, the only person they needed. They all claimed to be Johnny's best friend and they all had pleasant stories of Johnny, they claimed that he didn't ruin their life's: he'd saved them. Johnny was the savior and rescuer. He was God in their eyes. One or two had been suicidal when they heard that they'd never see Johnny again. A few have sunken into a deep depression and refused to talk and eat. Others would feel sad but keep on living and attend therapy.

It was fairly obvious Reid was one of those people with good physical health, but his mental state of health was… well, like crap.

Morgan had just been thinking about that when his attention was directed on something else, or rather: _someone_ else.

The man who walked into the police department was looking utterly and immensely terrified, shaken up and just generally as if he had seen a ghost.

Morgan was startled when the man started to scream.

"WHERE IS HE?" The moment Morgan heard this he jumped to his feet to go to him. He knew this person. Looking around, he saw that the rest of the team and even some police offers had gathered around the crazy man.

But after one look the whole BAU unit knew; that crazy man was Reid.

"WHERE IS HE? WHERE THE HELL IS JOHNNY?" Reid screamed and cried loudly. Tears were falling down his face and he was pulling at his short hair. The profilers noticed the blood that was very slowly dripping from underneath his sleeves.

Hotch walked a few steps closer to Reid, while motioning to the other people around him to go back a few meters. Everyone complied, feeling very uncomfortable with this man standing in their department. They'd rather have someone else fix this for them.

"Reid? You remember Johnny, right?" Hotch said in the soothing voice he used if his kid was upset.

Reid blinked a few times, causing some tears to fall and clear his blurry vision. He nodded heavily. "Yes… Johnny. Where is he?" he asked, still panicky but not screaming anymore.

"He's in jail, Spencer." Hotch hoped that using his first name would calm him down a bit, but the statement he just made was not calming him down in the least.

"No. No, no, no, no, no, NO, NO! Johnny is NOT IN PRISON. He does NOT belong there. You need to get him out. You need to bring him to ME." Reid was agitated, to say at the least. He was not pleased with his savior and friend being in jail.

"We can't do that, you know that." Hotch said calmly, looking Reid in the eyes.

Behind Hotch, the team was watching in utter suspense. Neither one of them wanted to believe that this was Reid. That this was their sweet, caring, selfless, genius baby boy Reid. The smart and young man that had had such a big part in catching killers and has been a huge part of their life's, until he disappeared. No. Not disappeared; taken away from them.

J.J.'s eyes were slowly filling with tears, while Morgan stood completely frozen in shock. Prentiss was speechless and felt sad that someone had corrupted their dear friend so much. Garcia was silently crying and watching this going on in horror, while Rossi was calling for help in a different room.

Every single one of them knew that people would do crazy things when they felt there was no other way. But every single one of them was shocked when Reid pulled a knife out from under his sleeve. The knife had some blood on it, from where Reid had accidently cut himself while keeping the knife hidden.

Reid was not thinking clearly. He'd gone onto the streets in search for some drugs, but not one drug could give him the effect he wanted: to forget.

So he started to use a few of them, mixing them together while it was streaming through his veins.

Mixing different kind of drugs is dangerous, but so was the man who used them.

He pointed the knife at Hotch, silently telling him to get Johnny. Hotch looked at the knife and was thinking furiously on how to fix this. He knew that Reid was under the influence of something, but he didn't know what or how dangerous it made him.

Reid felt his voice crack and his words got stuck in his throat. He stopped speaking and looked like he wanted to die. Hotch knew this kind of behavior, he'd seen it with UNSUBS before.

Fight or Flight, but if nothing worked they'd try to commit suicide. Not because they wanted to die, but because they saw no other solution to their temporary problems.

A gambling problem, in debt, facing jail time, losing their home or some close friend or family member. Everybody reacts differently to those kind of things; one starts killing, the other falls into a deep depression, the other just sees it as his lowest point and knows he can fix it.

The other commits suicide.

So when Reid looked at Hotch with pleading eyes that screamed 'sorry', he knew. He ran up to Reid just as he was about to slash his wrists.

Unfortunately, he was too late.

Blood was falling on the floor and Hotch immediately took off his suit jacket, wrapping it around his wrists while Reid just looked at him. He screamed for help and the others came rushing towards them.

When Rossi came back he saw Reid laying in blood with the team screaming orders.

He had called 911 before, saying he'd needed someone to sedate Reid.

Luckily for him the ambulance was already on his way. Just not to sedate him, but to save a life.

So when the ambulance was there within minutes, the team was very surprised they were here so quickly.

The paramedics rushed over, not saying a word about the different kind of job they had to do now. They started working quickly and heaved an unconscious Reid onto a stretcher and into the ambulance.

It all went so quickly, none of them really knew what had happened. Well, they _knew,_ but didn't register it completely. It had to sink in.

Morgan hopped into the ambulance with them and they drove to the hospital with blaring sirens. The team following while doing exactly the same.


End file.
